1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas grill converters and more particularly pertains to a new apparatus for converting a gas grill into a charcoal burning grill for conveniently using charcoal or other flammable material in a gas grill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gas grill converters is known in the prior art. More specifically, gas grill converters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,965; U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,282; U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,555; U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,102; U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,506; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 395,548.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new apparatus for converting a gas grill into a charcoal burning grill. The inventive device includes an adapter container for holding flammable material. The adapter container is removably positionable in the interior of the housing. The screen is removable from the housing. The adapter container is positionable on the heating system within the housing of a gas grill. The flammable material is placed in the container and ignited. The screen is replaced such that the screen covers the adapter container.
In these respects, the apparatus for converting a gas grill into a charcoal burning grill according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently using charcoal or other flammable material in a gas grill.